


Doomed Love

by gays_fandom_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Doomed Love, Flower Language, M/M, Rare Ship, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Samandriel - Freeform, Samandriel/Kevin Tran - Freeform, about dead characters, kevin tran - Freeform, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gays_fandom_writer/pseuds/gays_fandom_writer
Summary: After the deaths of Samandriel and Kevin, Sam and Dean do what they always do, hold a hunter’s funeral. The angel and the boy were in love, and the brother’s feel badly about their untimely demises.





	Doomed Love

Solemnly, Sam and Dean approached their pyres. It’s not fair, they thought to themselves. They didn’t deserve this. Samandriel and Kevin, one a good angel, and the other a faithful friend, both met painful, horrid, and unjust ends at the the hands of their enemies. Not only had these murders cut two lives short, but the romance between the two as well. The brothers knew it was cheesy and overly optimistic, especially in the line of work they were in, but they really thought it was going to work between Samandriel and Kevin. Kind hearted, honest, good, the boys complemented each other well. But it didn’t matter anymore, they thought, a bitter tone edged in their mental voices. 

“Alright buddy,” Dean breathed out, nearing Samandriel’s pyre. “I know we didn’t know each other for all that long, but you were a good angel, and a better man. You protected everyone and were good to Kevin. You didn’t deserve this.” He felt his voice began to quiver, so he finished quickly. “I’m....I’m so sorry.”

“Hey Kevin.” Sam started, hearing Dean go silent. “Um... I don’t know what to say. This was my fault. I.... I killed you.” Tears leaked out, dancing down his cheeks. Dean placed an arm on Sam’s shoulder, providing comfort.

“It wasn’t your fault. It was Gadreel. Kevin wouldn’t blame you. Don’t blame yourself.” Dean said, surprisingly forceful. Sam nodded in recognition and continued on. 

“It was to early, and it wasn’t right. You gave everything for us and the world, and it gave nothing back. You got nothing out of this, not really. And for that I am sorry. I guess I’m glad you found love first. Goodbye bud. We miss you.” He choked out.

The pair tossed a bouquet of Yews, Dark Crimson Roses, and Asphodels, symbolizing mourning and well wishes in the afterlife into the blazing pyres. It was something Samandriel and Kevin used to do. They’d leave each other flowers with these different meanings when they went out. It was sweet.

“Their love was doomed from the start. I mean, they met through us. What did anyone expect.” Sam whispered.

“Maybe. But something tells me that even if they knew how it would end, they still would have chosen each other. That’s love after all.” Dean responded.

The boys smiled, turning away. Samandriel and Kevin May be dead, but they sure as hell wouldn’t be forgotten, and their sacrifices would not be made in vain.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short fic for one of my less common ships. Also, I have decided to write a series of domestic destiel oneshots, which I am planning to post weekly. We shall see if I keep up with that XD.


End file.
